Scattered
by UnperfectlytheRavenclaw
Summary: For Ralinde's Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge and SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's Write About A Character Challenge. RemusxN.Tonks fluff AU because of the setting


**Scattered**

**A/N: For Ralinde's Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge and SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's Write About A Character Challenge. Yes, I'm still continuing "The Domino Effect" and "Never Isn't an Answer". I'm just in a mood for writing one-shots.**

**Prompt: scattered **

**Characters: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks  
**

I hungrily clean off my plate full of warm, fresh mashed potatoes and beef casserole.

"Ahh… Thank you, Molly, for the great dinner! You really out done yourself this time!" I belch to show my satisfaction.

Dora, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George laugh boisterously as Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Hermione, and Moony roll their eyes. I grin to the diners at either side of me.

"Sirius, don't complain to me if your stomach becomes upset tonight," Molly says as she grabs my empty plate and place it in the sink.

"Well, goodnight to my young ones!" I jump out of my chair and make my way out of the dining room. When I approach my godson, I ruffle his already messy, black hair. I glance at Moony and Dora are directly across each other. The two make strange faces for a moment and return to their natural bored expressions. I pass it off as stress that's causing them to twitch.

I prance up the old, creaky stairs of my annoyance of a mother's former house to my old, dusty bedroom. I hop into my bed to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

I hear a grumbling noise coming from my abdomen. _Ugh… I feel terrible, somebody kill me now! I feel like the time I accidentally ate one of the Weasley twins' work-in-progress inventions. _

I stumble out of my lumpy, old bed to just curl up in a ball in return. I limp – more like crawl - from my bed and towards the wooden door, receiving painful stabs with each slight movement. I groan as my stomach rumbles furiously.

My hand finally reaches the precious door knob. I turn it painfully slow.

The fresh air hits me at last.

I do a victory dance but end up with a million agonizing jabs all over my body. I groan at the sight of the long, time-worn stairs ahead of me. _Don't worry Sirius. It'll be over once you get down to the kitchen to get some sort of medicine for the stomach ache. _

I grab the railing, careful not to get splintered by the split wood. I haul my heavy body down each unbearable stair step. _Keep going, just a little closer. _

I flop down the filthy floor after the last stiff step. I cheer until I remember that the kitchen is down in the basement. _Oh… well, that's a big mood killer. _

I trudge down the stairs only to find that the lights are on. _Did someone forget to turn them off? _

I enter the room and search for the light switch when I see something _disturbing. _

"Bloody hell!" I exclaim as I see my best friend and my cousin _snogging _each other senseless.

The two jump from each other guiltily. _That's right, you better feel guilty. _

"Sirius… what are you doing here?" Remus flushes as Dora's hair turns from bubblegum pink to tomato red.

"I came to get some medication to cure my aching stomach. The question is: what are _you two_ doing here?" I raise my eyebrow at the blushing duo.

"I – I – I, w – w – we, u – um, we – er," Remus stutters while Dora plays with her hands. I smirk at the two.

"Can at least one of you enlighten me with your reason without talking as if you have the case of hiccups?" I look up to see Dora thinking on how to explain.

"Well… Remus and I were… how you would say, snogging, I guess," Dora looks down shamefully.

"More like swallowing each other, "I mumble, making the duo blush even more.

" Moony, can you explain to me why you were 'snogging'?" I say now amused with the situation.

"We, Nymphadora and I," Remus begins while Dora glares at him for using her first name, "Let me begin again, at dinner…"

"_Dinner's ready!" Molly announces to the household. _

_I enter the dining room to see that everyone else had already taken their seats at the table. I spot a seat across the pink-haired Nymphadora. _

_As the steaming plate of mashed potatoes was served, I feel a slight pang at my foot. _

_I look to my left to see Harry quietly chatting with Ron and Hermione. On my right, Sirius swallows up all of his food. I shake my head at my friend's childish behavior. My best friend still acts as if he's still fifteen. _

_Across the table, I see Nymphadora quietly eating her food. _

_I must have imagined it then. _

_I feel another kick at my feet. I look up at Nymphadora to see that she's only eating her dinner. I shrug, thinking I must have imagined it again. _

_There comes another kick. Now, I believe it's real. I turn to my left to see Harry still talking to his friends. On my right, Sirius has already finished his meal. _

_In front of me, I see Nymphadora smirking at me. I feel another hit below. As immature as this is, I return the kick back. _

"_Ow!" Ginny jumps up from her seat. _

"_Sorry, Ginevra," I apologize to the youngest Weasley. I receive a frown from her for using her full first name. _

_That reminds me of how Nymphadora dislikes her first name. I don't know why though; it's a beautifully unique name. The said woman kicked me again. _

_I attempt to hit her legs again, only to have my leg trapped by hers. She wraps her legs around it tightly, making heat rise to my face. _

_I look around to see that no one else noticed our game. _

_Her foot slowly slides up my leg, making me chuckle out loud. _

"_Is something wrong, Remus?" Molly asks me as others at the table look at me curiously. _

"_No – Ahem, nothing's wrong, Molly. I was just – um, thinking about how Sirius had childishly gobbled down his food. Even though he's an animagus, Sirius needs to remember that he's also human." I nervously laugh along with the rest of the table. _

_Nymphadora's foot slowly slithers down my leg. I try my hardest to tolerate the nerving movements. My hands grip onto the edges of my chair. I grit my teeth, trying hard not to yelp out loud again. _

_When I glance underneath the table, I notice Nymphadora had taken off her shoes. That's probably why it feels soft instead of rough like the soles of her boots. _

_I glance around the table and see that everyone had left except the two of us. _

_Her foot deliberately caresses my leg, sending shivers down my back. As a grin spreads on her face, Nymphadora drops her foot and gets out of her seat. _

_If the previous event hadn't left me scattered, I would have told her how wrong it was for her to do that. _

_Soft hands are placed on my eyes, blinding me momentarily until a blindfold wraps around my eyes. _

_I feel weight on my lap and place my hands around the object to identify it. When my hands reach it, the blindfold is taken off my face. _

_I flush furiously when I see that Nymphadora is sitting on me. _

"_Ny –y –ymphadora, w –what are you do - " _

_She cuts me off by planting her lips on mine. _

_My eyes widen at first, but then, I become to move in synch with her plump lips. On its own accord, my arms slip around her slim figure, pulling her deeper. Her tongue slyly strokes my lower lip for entrance, and I willingly let her in. She pulls me in closer – well, as closer as we can get from our closeness. _

_We slowly move downstairs to the kitchen, pulling each other closer and deeper. _

"Eww that was too much information, Moony." I mock vomit in response.

"I think I'm better off dying of stomach aches, and, clean up your mess." I point at the pans and pots strewn all over the kitchen.

I leave the two frozen in their place blushing madly.

**A/N: The ending isn't the best; oh well. Review for chocolate crepes! **


End file.
